PIC - Break in,break out
Monday 12:00 Pm Duncan Was In his jail ceil with this Big bad crook Whistling while carving a skull”My ride is almost here!”The Crook said at Duncan”What rid-“Izzy Tunneled Down Into the jail Ceil”Hey Roger! We gotta get out of here!”Duncan was surprised”Izzy you gotta take me too!””Why?””I can help You!””Hmmmm fine!”Then Izzy cut Open the jail ceil with Her sharp Tiger like claws and Duncan was very surprised of Izzy’s Tiger claws! Izzy,Roger And Duncan started running out when Izzy blew up all the jail ceil Doors”Wha-“Duncan Said”Like you said! They can help!”When Izzy noticed the jail cells were about to be unlocked anyway so the Prisoners went to there Free Time”Uhhh well Let’s Go!”Rodger says when the Guards saw izzy”STOP RIGHT THERE!”One guard Said then guards tried attacking Izzy but she took them out”Come On!”They started running towards the door”Come On Izzy what should we do?”Rodger said Concerned Izzy Saw the Hammer in the court yard”FOLLOW ME!” Duncan sees the hammer as well and gets it then breaks open the Guard tower”Oh then we didn’t need to break that door!”Rodger said as the Climbed Up To Tower And They saw more guards and chased them and Jumped into the entrance to the Building”The gates!”Duncan Said scared as the Guards surrounded them”Hahahaha!”Izzy said As she pressed a button On her phone and BOOM! The gates when down,Izzy And the others sent out but the Guards shot Rodger Down but missed the others Izzy Looked at Rodger and Cried,Duncan patted Izzy on the back”Don’t Cry Izzy it’ll be ok!”Izzy Realized What jail this was And why she thought she saw Chef”This is Meclean Prison...”Izzy said and Duncan was in shock”So Chris is the Head?””Yep! And we need to get Revenge!””Then Come On my partner in crime!”Duncan Says Monday 2:30 Pm Duncan Looked at Izzy In the rock”Are you sure this is where the Challenge is?”Duncan says”Yes!”Izzy Exclaimed And they Heard Chris come up on the top then Izzy Whispered”We Need a Plan!”Chris Announces The challenge to Sky,Shawn,Jasmine And Sugar And Then The contestants started Going a couple minutes and Duncan Blew Up A Lot of the rock Making All the contestants looked shocked”DIDN’T YOU GO TO JAIL?”Shawn Said”HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!”Jasmine Said! ”It was a Teams Effort!”Duncan,Izzy then Jumps on the top And Fights Chris And Chef Then She looks at the contestants”GET READY TO RUMBLE!”Duncan Runs around the Places looking for the Million when he sees it in a tree”This is Nice! And while I’m at it!”Duncan Goes Into the islands Controls And takes over the island and locks up Chris And Chef And A Giant Boxing glove hits The contestants all the way To Where Wawanakwa used to be”We did It Iz!”Duncan Says Smiling at Izzy”I guess we did! This Is so exciting! But we need to take out the Trash!”She says looking at Chris And Chef And Izzy Ties them up and throws them in the ocean and The Partners Ride Off In the boat Monday 5:00 Pm Izzy was on the Boat thinking That She Might Have a crush On Duncan as they arrived to Land and Duncan was listening to Music And Walked Out”So Izzy Imma go back home””What home?”Izzy said confused”My Parents?””Your dad and Mom died of a heart attack?”duncan Never Knew this”When?””9 years ago at your 4th year Of Prison”WAIT I WAS IN PRISONS FOR 13 YEARS!”Duncan Said Shocked”Yep! But you can stay at My Place!” They Walked down the street a couple miles Izzy Held Duncan Hand”Did you hear something?””No”Duncan Started walking again but slipped on a rock and fail down a slide And Looked Up at a long Table with a couple of chairs,3 people were sitting At it,Scarlett,Heather And Scott with a Logo in The Room Saying OOAC, with a Villanous Charm with a Vulture on it”Well Well Well!”Scott Said as Duncan And Izzy raised both of There hands